


we're us

by leevee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Akoiromantic character, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Menurutmu, kita ini apa?"<br/>Matahari terbenam terlihat begitu indah.<br/>"Kita adalah kita."</p><p>(or, trials on self-insertion [or, trials on curcol])</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're us

**Author's Note:**

> yang tidak menyukai apa pun berkaitan dengan aro-ace spectrum, tombol back sudah tersedia.

Pernah, sekali waktu, aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa jatuh cinta mirip dengan _bungee jumping_ , dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah kau akan tertarik ke atas kembali menuju kebahagiaan bersama orang yang kausukai, atau justru terjatuh bebas karena tali pengamannya lepas kendali. Mendengar mereka mendeskripsikan cinta dengan cara yang demikian, kadang aku merasa takut sendiri. Apalagi ketika mereka berkata bahwa mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol mataku sendiri, lalu jatuh cinta, dan kebetulan tali pengamannya putus ... lalu aku akan mendarat di mana?

Untunglah, setelah beberapa kali jatuh cinta, aku sadar bahwa jatuh cinta bagiku bukanlah sebuah  _bungee jumping_ ke dasar lautan.

Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku terjatuh ke langit.

* * *

Permainan ini dimulai ketika kamu bersikap terlalu peduli,

(karena jujur saja, ketika kau berkata bahwa aku adalah wanita pertama yang kamu kenali di tempatmu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan)

(dan yah, setidaknya kamu terlalu peduli, menurut pandanganku yang minus 1,5.)

* * *

Kita terlalu biasa duduk berdampingan (antara aku yang mengejar kursi emas itu, atau kamu).

Aku terlalu terbiasa berbicara denganmu, tertawa denganmu, mengesampingkan apa yang guru katakan karena menjadikan suaramu sebagai prioritas. Perlahan namun pasti, aku menganggapmu sebagai teman yang sangat dekat, teman yang sangat peduli, teman yang sangat aku hargai karena kamu balik ingin menghargai dan memahamiku.

Lalu, aku ingin merutuk dalam hati, karena astaga demi mie instan sarapanku tadi pagi, yang kamu ajak bicara saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki, seorang teman biasa, dan mengapa aku merasa iri? Mengapa aku merasa kekurangan atensi?

* * *

Butuh beberapa hari bagiku sebelum aku memahami alasannya; mungkin, aku memang sedang jatuh dari bumi ke langit.

* * *

Kadang, ada masanya aku lupa kalau kamu memiliki seorang kekasih.

(kadang aku ingin mengutuk dunia karena memasangkan kamu dengan dia, padahal kamu jelas-jelas tidak merasakan apa pun kepadanya, padahal aku dan kamu melekat bagaikan lem UHU sementara dia hanya menggunakan lem kertas biasa, karena kamu tidak bisa berbicara tentang seluruh duniamu terhadapnya sementara kau selalu mampu membuka wawasanku tentang lapisan awan yang kaujejaki di rumahmu, kadang-kadang aku ingin merebut posisinya tapi aku teringat pesan-pesan sahabatku yang terakhir kalinya bahwa aku tidak boleh menimbulkan masalah apa pun antara kita bertiga.)

(satu lagi, kadang aku heran mengapa kaupunya kekasih walau tanganmu basah oleh keringat dan senyumanmu dalam foto yang mereka ambil sama sekali tidak menarik mata hati [kadang aku juga heran mengapa aku jatuh padamu yang demikian].)

Kadang, ada masanya aku lupa kalau awan hanyalah kumpulan uap air dan bukannya kapas empuk.

(di saat seperti ini, aku ingin melepaskan tali pengikatku, yang terikat pada sepotong hatiku untukmu, dan dengan demikian membuang potongan hati itu jauh-jauh dariku, karena ikatan itu terlalu menyakiti dadaku).

* * *

"Aku kadang merasa heran," ujarmu untuk memulai pembicaraan ketika aku mulai jatuh dalam kehehingan. "Ada begitu banyak gadis yang menyukaiku, namun anehnya aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis manapun."

Kuletakkan pena di atas meja. "Kamu enggak suka sesama jenis kan?"

"Ya enggaklah!" Kau tertawa. "Tapi serius, aku masih tidak memahami hal itu."

:"Jadi pacarmu yang sekarang ... dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu terlebih dahulu?"

Kau mengangguk.

"Lalu kauterima dengan alasan ...."

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalaupun gadis itu adalah kamu,  _misalnya_ , aku juga pasti akan menerimanya, karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

(--apa kaudengar di ujung sana? Ada suara hatiku yang patah berkeping-keping.)

* * *

_To: A Close Friend_

_Kayaknya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang aromantic-asexual. Orang yang tidak akan memiliki ketertarikan seksual maupun asmara pada siapa pun. Aku tidak punya harapan :'(_

* * *

"Kamu harusnya beruntung bertemu denganku," celetukmu suatu waktu. "Kapan lagi kamu bertemu dengan orang yang sifatnya benar-benar mirip denganmu, seperti aku? Banyak kesamaannya pula."

"Iya, kita berdua ini kembar banget!"

(tapi kalau kita berdua ini sama, siapa yang bisa bertumbuh dewasa?)

* * *

Terkadang, bersamamu, aku merasa penuh dengan kehangatan, sehingga ujung-ujungnya merasa nyaman untuk menjadi diriku sendiri.

Di saat seperti itu, aku lupa kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, dengan ikatan tali yang sama sekali tidak kubutuhkan namun masih mencekik hatiku hingga ingin patah rasanya.

* * *

Ada masanya ketika aku berandai-andai, apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Aku mengandaikan sebuah hubungan yang fleksibel, ketika aku berada di sekitar teman-temanku sendiri dan bersenang-senang, demikian juga dengan kamu, namun kita berdua saling terhubung dengan beberapa ketik jari.

Aku mengandaikan kamu yang bahagia hanya karena melihatku makan es krim.

Aku mengandaikan kita yang terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat masa kecil, namun sebenarnya merupakan sepasang kekasih.

(jujur saja, cara orang-orang kebanyakan menjalin hubungan romansa membuatku ketakutan, karena aku tidak rela kehilangan sikap bebasmu yang membuatku menyukaimu, karena aku tidak rela kamu berubah menjadi pangeran penarik hati 24 jam dalam sehari, karena aku tidak rela kehilangan hal-hal dalam pertemanan kita yang mungkin akan melenyap jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih).

* * *

Suatu hari, aku bermimpi tentang kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku (mungkin karena aku kelelahan secara fisik dan kelelahan mengejar asa). Aku yang menerima hubungan kita, dan kita yang berubah oleh sebab standar "pacaran" yang sungguh menyebalkan.

Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, jika aku saja tidak bisa disentuh?

Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, jika kamu adalah Neverland bagi  _Peter Pan complex_ -ku, dan aku untukmu?

Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, jika secara kedewasaan rohani dan mental saja kita tidak sejalan?

(bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, sekalipun aku yang egois cerewet kekanak-kanakan apatis ini tidak layak untuk dicintai siapa pun?)

* * *

**Hei, kamu.**

**Aku sudah memutuskan, kalau ternyata suatu hari nanti kamu jatuh cinta padaku juga,**

**aku mungkin akan menolak menjadi kekasihmu.**

* * *

 

.

.

.

di bawah ini adalah imaji benak semata, sama halnya dengan gemintang yang menggarisi dirinya sendiri di cakrawala malam.

.

.

.

* * *

Kita menjadi pasangan dengan dinamika terbaik di kelas. Aku memiliki waktuku sendiri, kamu memiliki waktumu sendiri, dan kita memiliki waktu berduaan dalam kesendirian.

Kamu nyaris tidak pernah menyentuhku karena aku yang menjaga diriku sendiri, dan kamu menghargai hal itu. Penghargaan seperti itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia hingga langit ketujuh; alasan lain mengapa aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu

(kadang penghargaan itu juga mengejekku karena sudah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pantas bagimu, karena sejujurnya kamu pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku, tapi mau diapakan lagi? Takdir sudah melekatkan kamu dan aku dengan lem UHU, bukan lem kertas biasa.)

* * *

Hubungan ini dimulai ketika kamu, yang katanya dapat menjadi psikolog yang baik, akhirnya menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku yang ternyata seorang _akoiromantic_ berkata dengan jujur kalau aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu, sementara kamu yang ternyata benar-benar seorang  _aroace_  berkata dengan jujur bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanku.

Tidak masalah. Aku kan,  _akoiromantic._ Aku ingin mencintaimu tanpa mengharapkan balasan. _  
_

Jadiorang-orang, termasuk aku dan kamu, mulai menyebut hubungan di antara kita sebagai sahabat yang teramat sangat dekat.

* * *

(dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku mempertanyakan status itu, karena mana mungkin seorang sahabat memendam rasa untuk sahabatnya sendiri?

mana mungkin aku menodai perasaan setulus itu dengan sepercik nila yang aku emban dalam hati?)

* * *

Orang-orang bertanya, apa aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan hubungan seperti ini?

Bukankah aku dan kamu sedang menjalani hubungan tanpa status?

Bukankah kamu sedang memberikan aku sebuah harapan palsu?

Kadang aku ingin menangis mendengarnya, karena aku lupa kalau mereka jatuh cinta bak bermain  _bungee jumping_ sementara aku jatuh cinta ke langit.

(cinta persahabatan yang kita punya, walau agak ternodai oleh kasih  _eros_ -ku untukmu, melesat terlalu jauh untuk dapat mereka pahami).

* * *

Lalu aku ingat lagi, dari lidah-lidah itu, terucap keraguan akan hubungan kita.

Dari lidah yang sama, terlontar ungkapan "pacar bisa datang dan pergi, tapi sahabat ada di sisimu untuk selamanya."

Itu saja sudah cukup.

* * *

Ketika kamu merasa sedih, aku ingin sekali berkata bahwa seseorang sangat mencintaimu, jadi seharusnya kamu tidak perlu merasa sedih seperti itu. Bukankah orang-orang yang dicintai akan menjadi lebih kuat?

Di saat seperti itu, aku lupa kalau cinta yang kupunya terlalu kotor untuk menjadi penyemangat hidupmu.

Jadi aku hanya bisa menepuk pundakmu dan memberikan senyum terlebar serta sorot mata paling berbinar yang aku bisa.

* * *

Matahari terbenam, sekalipun agak terhalang oleh gedung-gedung dekat sekolah kita, terlihat begitu cantik. Sinarnya memberi kesan hangat, sama seperti kehangatan yang kurasakan saat berdiri di sampingmu. Aku menoleh ke arahmu.

"Menurutmu, kita ini apa?"

Kau menoleh ke arahku, dan kita saling bertatapan. Sekali waktu, wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum terlihat begitu tampan, dan tidak ada lagi yang aku inginkan di dunia selain kemampuan untuk menghentikan waktu.

"Kita adalah kita."

**Author's Note:**

> berkaitan dengan romanticism spectrum, saya tidak terlalu yakin kalau "aku" ini akoiromantic (demiromantic dan heteroromantic itu sudah pasti). saya juga tidak yakin kalau "kamu" adalah seorang aroace.
> 
> #jangan tanya mengapa 3
> 
> welp anyway, QP relationships are so cute I cannot resist I'm so sorryyyyy
> 
> (dan yah intinya ini curcol saya. sekian)


End file.
